


We are God's unwanted children

by Gondolin



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blanket Permission, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Drugs, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Prostitution
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin
Summary: Ad Orazio c'era voluto un po' per riconoscere in quella sorta di fantasma l'antico compagno di scuola.- Amleto? - aveva chiesto, ancora incerto, avvicinandosi a lui.- Dipende da chi lo domanda. - rispose questi distrattamente, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla chiesa.[ fic originariamente postata su EFP e livejournal nel 2011 ]





	We are God's unwanted children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aikamorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikamorgan/gifts).



> [note al post originale]  
>  **Warning:**  modern!AU, prostitute!AU (per il [diciassettesimo giorno](http://ered-chronicles.livejournal.com/auverse.livejournal.com/14055.html) del Calendario dell'Auvvento @ [](http://auverse.livejournal.com/profile)[ **auverse**](http://auverse.livejournal.com/) ), slash, lemon, crossdressing (per la [terza settimana](http://ered-chronicles.livejournal.com/kinkmemeita.livejournal.com/7947.html) del P0rn Fryday @ [](http://kinkmemeita.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kinkmemeita.livejournal.com/) **kinkmemeita** ), uso di droghe, accenni di omofobia interiorizzata  
>  **Note:**  ~ per [](http://ladyaika.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ladyaika.livejournal.com/) **ladyaika** , che di questi tempi è l'unica persona che riesce a tirarmi fuori da Supernatural. Babbo Natale per te è passato in anticipo. Il crossdressing l'avevi chiesto tu, per il resto... non so com'è, ma spero ti piaccia!  
> ~ Il titolo è una citazione di Fight Club. Di nuovo. (Mi sono innamorata, che posso farci?)  
> ~ WILLIAM, PERDONAMI.

Orazio l'aveva trovato davanti ad una chiesa. Fissava il portone con aria terribilmente concentrata, o forse completamente persa. Ogni tanto allungava una mano come a voler aprire la porta ed entrare, ma il gesto moriva sempre a metà strada.  
Ad Orazio c'era voluto un po' per riconoscere in quella sorta di fantasma l'antico compagno di scuola.  
\- Amleto? - aveva chiesto, ancora incerto, avvicinandosi a lui.  
\- Dipende da chi lo domanda. - rispose questi distrattamente, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla chiesa.  
\- Non mi riconosci?  
Fu solo allora che il giovane si voltò. - Orazio? È mai possibile? Tu qui?  
Una sensazione di calore si fece strada nel petto di Orazio per essere stato riconosciuto. - Sono scappato da Wittenberg, stavo diventando allergico alla polvere.  
\- Quella sui libri o quella sui professori?  
Orazio rise. - Entrambe, amico mio. E tu? Non ti vedo da una vita.  
L'espressione di Amleto si fece se possibile ancora più cupa. - Avrai saputo di mio padre.  
\- Certo. Non hai ricevuto le mie condoglianze?  
\- Se le hai mandate a casa di mia madre, non le posso aver ricevute. Non vivo più lì.  
\- Che è successo?  
Amleto gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle. - I pulcini devono volar via dal nido prima o poi, no? Che ne dici di andare a bere qualcosa?  
Orazio annuì, ma non credette neppure per un istante al tono improvvisamente lieve dell'amico.

Vari boccali di birra e molte chiacchiere vuote dopo, uscirono dal pub. Aveva fatto buio e la temperatura era ormai gelida.  
\- Hai un posto dove stare? - gli chiese Amleto.  
\- A dire il vero devo ancora cercarmi un ostello.  
\- Puoi venire da me, se vuoi. Ti avverto che è un casino, ma c'è un letto in più.  
\- Ma non devi...  
\- Lo so che non devo, offro perché mi va. - gli fece l'occhiolino - Non vorrei facessi brutti incontri di notte tutto solo, questa città è un sepolcro imbiancato¹.  
Amleto era sempre stato creativo quando si trattava di criticare la sua città natale, e la sua acrimonia pareva se possibile ancora maggiore. Orazio decise di accettare, visto che dopo tutto nemmeno lui aveva voglia di girare alla ricerca di una stanza.  
Con grande stupore di Orazio, presero un tram diretto in periferia, e scesero al capolinea. I palazzoni grigi dell'edilizia popolare del decennio precedente confermarono i suoi sospetti. Se Amleto avesse lasciato la propria casa in pace con sua madre, lei gli avrebbe certamente passato abbastanza denaro per mantenersi in un posto migliore. Diamine, che il figlio del più grande magnate dell'edilizia danese si fosse ridotto a vivere al sedicesimo piano in un posto dove non andava l'ascensore e la moquette sulle scale era macchiata di dio sa cosa era veramente assurdo.  
\- Benvenuto nella mia reggia. - rise Amleto, aprendo una porta macchiata dall'umidità. Accese la luce nell'ingresso e fece cenno ad Orazio di entrare.  
Questi per poco non inciampò nel pesante tappeto che ricopriva buona parte del pavimento. Si tolse la giacca, e quando fece per appenderla all'attaccapanni accanto alla porta, si fermò stupito: c'erano vari cappotti di pelliccia sintetica tinta in colori improbabili tra cui il verde, una sciarpa di piume di struzzo e un indumento informe sul quale luccicavano paillettes dorate. Amleto non gli aveva detto che viveva con qualcuna. Orazio poi lo seguì verso un soggiorno ingombro di mille oggetti di ogni tipo. Non aveva nulla del caos pieno di glamour che aveva sempre accompagnato il suo compagno di studi: era un disordine claustrofobico e inquietante, era l'ansia di una mente incapace di stare a riposo ma anche di soffermarsi troppo a lungo sulla stessa materia. C'erano due divani bassi ricoperti di cuscini e coperte che ne nascondevano a mala pena lo stato disastroso e l'imbottitura che usciva dai numerosi buchi.  
Distratto dall'osservazione dell'ambiente non aveva notato l'amico tirare fuori da chissà dove un portasigarette d'argento e madreperla e tenderlo verso di lui. - Vuoi?  
\- Lo sai che non fumo.  
Amleto scrollò le spalle. - C'è sempre tempo per cominciare. - aspirò una boccata profonda e tentò senza successo di farne poi anelli di fumo. Era una sua vecchia sfida con se stesso che non aveva mai vinto da che Orazio aveva memoria.  
Stava per chiedergli cosa fosse successo davvero per spingerlo in un buco simile, quando notò sulla parete opposta una collezione di foto e ritagli di giornale. Uno in particolare era costellato di freccette. Amleto aveva sempre avuto una buona mira, tanto che per la fine del primo semestre nessuno aveva più voluto competere con lui. Ma questo era in una vita precedente. Orazio si alzò per osservare quella parete, visto che Amleto non sembrava comunque interessato a fare conversazione. Erano foto della sua famiglia, foto di lui da piccolo coi genitori che Orazio non aveva mai visto, foto del matrimonio dei suoi, tutti gli articoli sull'impero immobiliare del padre e infine un articolo che parlava del matrimonio fra Gertrude e Claudio, lo zio di Amleto, quello usato come tirassegno. Accidenti, non ne sapeva nulla di quel matrimonio, ma adesso aveva un'idea abbastanza chiara del perché Amleto avesse tagliato i ponti con la famiglia e decise di tenersi per sé le domande indiscrete.

Più tardi quella notte, Orazio si stava rigirando nel letto, incapace di prendere sonno, quando udì la porta della stanza di Amleto aprirsi e chiudersi un paio di volte. Incuriosito, si alzò. Non era sua intenzione spiare, pensava semplicemente che neanche l'altro riuscisse a dormire e sperava in un caffè e un po' di chiacchiere notturne.  
Quello che vide però gli fece cambiare completamente idea. Amleto era chino sul tavolino, un accendino in una mano e un cucchiaio nell'altra, una siringa era poggiata lì accanto. Orazio sarebbe voluto uscire dall'ombra allora, fare qualcosa, chiedergli di fermarsi, ma dopo tutto chi era lui per andare a fargli la predica? L'aveva incontrato per caso dopo oltre un anno, non c'entrava niente con la sua vita, con  _quella_  vita. Rimase a guardare, fra orrore e fascinazione, mentre quello che lui aveva conosciuto come un ragazzo malinconico ma dalla lingua tagliente e dall'energia inesauribile si legava un laccio emostatico sul bicipite e si cercava sul braccio un punto che non avesse ancora ricevuto il bacio della siringa. Non distolse lo sguardo per un solo istante, neanche mentre Amleto tirava fuori l'ago e lanciava la siringa in un cestino, per poi sdraiarsi sul divano e iniziare a parlare. Dapprima Orazio non riuscì a distinguere le parole in quel mormorio delirante, ma poi le frasi iniziarono a fluire.  
\- Cosa devo fare, padre? Perché non mi parli più, perché mi hai abbandonato così? Hanno detto che ero pazzo, ma io so cosa ho visto, lo so. Io lo so! E so chi ti ha assassinato! Ah, ma cosa posso fare, io? Lo so, mi disprezzi. Non mi guardi più, preferisci l'inferno... Ma io cosa posso fare, cosa?! Rispondimi, dannazione! - si alzò in piedi, gli occhi spiritati e le mani che tremavano - Rispondimi, maledetto fantasma! Perché chiedi vendetta a me? Hai sentito anche tu, la polizia non ha prove, sono tutti convinti che sia stata una morte naturale... Naturale! È questo che vuole la natura? O sono gli dei invidiosi a punire il successo e la felicità? Padre, ti prego... - ricadde sul divano e si accoccolò su se stesso, scosso dai singhiozzi - Tanto non mi rispondi, che ti importa della vita che faccio? Va' a tormentare mia madre piuttosto, quella puttana incestuosa! Perché io? Vattene, maledetto, vattene!  
Terminato quello spaventoso monologo, si alzò e si diresse verso la propria camera. A quel punto Orazio aveva mandato a quel paese qualsiasi remora, e si avvicinò alla porta lasciata socchiusa.  
Amleto era seduto davanti ad un tavolo basso a cui era stato appoggiato uno specchio senza cornice. Sparse sul tavolo mille boccette, matite, scatolette dall'aria anonima, ma che le mani di Amleto scovavano nel disordine senza bisogno di cercare, abituate. Orazio lo guardò spalmarsi in faccia una crema chiara, e poi spennellarsi le guance, e ridisegnarsi le labbra di rosso scarlatto. Sotto i suoi occhi, le fattezze eleganti e affilate di Amleto stavano diventando quelle di una giovane donna dal trucco volgare ed eccessivo.  
Amleto si alzò e si slacciò la camicia, poi si sfilò i pantaloni. Era persino più magro di quanto sembrasse da vestito, ma ad Orazio sembrava ancora bello come un tempo, quando lo guardava da lontano buttarsi in tutti gli sport esistenti per poi mollare appena iniziava a diventare bravo. Si infilò calze di nylon e un reggiseno imbottito, seguiti da un vestito di strass nero, stretto in vita da una cintura rosso sangue. Da uno scaffale pieno di parrucche di vari colori ne scelse una lunga, biondo miele, e la indossò. La trasformazione era completa, e inquietante. Dov'era Amleto? Quella... quella ragazza bionda non era lui.  
Si sedette nuovamente per applicarsi lunghe unghie finte dello stesso colore della cintura, e come ultima cosa, infilò un paio di scarpe col tacco a stiletto dall'aria scomodissima. Ipnotizzato dallo spettacolo, Orazio fece appena in tempo ad allontanarsi dalla porta prima che questa fosse aperta. Mentre Amleto prendeva uno dei cappotti più vistosi dall'ingresso, Orazio sgattaiolò a prendere scarpe e giacca, e lo seguì fuori dall'appartamento.  
Una volta in strada, seguire Amleto divenne più difficile. Nonostante le scarpe, sembrava muoversi maledettamente veloce. In compenso la maggior parte dei lampioni era rotta, quindi le probabilità di essere visto erano minori.  
Orazio si fermò appoggiato ad un muro scrostato riscoperto di parolacce e disegni osceni, cercando di mettere ordine ai pensieri. Cosa pensava di ottenere? Perché l'aveva seguito? Dio, era mai possibile che proprio Amleto fra tutti si fosse ridotto in quel modo? Amleto, che tutti sfottevano per le sue maniere raffinate chiamandolo 'principino', ma che poi trovava modi sempre nuovi e creativi per vendicarsene, che si lasciava chiamare così solo da Orazio, perché era fidanzato con Ofelia ma una volta ad una festa si era lasciato baciare da lui e gli aveva confessato che quando lo sognava la notte, Orazio lo chiamava 'dolce principe'. Amleto... e adesso era una ragazza bionda che batteva il marciapiede nella più squallida delle periferie.  
Orazio cercò di dirsi che la cosa non lo riguardava, che sarebbe solo dovuto tornare su a dormire e poi andarsene il prima possibile, ma quando vide l'amico chinarsi verso il finestrino di una macchina e parlare col conducente (e, dio, piegato in quel modo e con quel vestito aderente... ma no, non doveva pensarci ora) non riuscì più a trattenersi. Uscì dal cono d'ombra in cui si era rifugiato e si avvicinò.  
Amleto si accorse di lui prima ancora che avesse il tempo di aprire bocca. Gli scoccò un'occhiata e disse all'automobilista. - Mi dispiace, tesoro, non stanotte.  
Questi borbottò qualcosa e rimise in moto, e Amleto si voltò verso Orazio. - Avanti, se vuoi. Inizia con la predica. A mia madre è quasi venuto un infarto quando è venuta a trovarmi. Non che io l'avessi invitata...  
\- Io non... pensi che io voglia solo farti una predica? Accidenti, Amleto, allora sei davvero diventato scemo in quest'anno in cui non ci siamo visti! - lo afferrò per il bavero del cappotto - Mi importa di te! Sono stato l'unico coglione che si è veramente preoccupato di che fine avessi fatto, quando te ne sei andato da Wittenberg, l'unico a cui mancavi! E secondo te io voglio farti la predica? Perché pensi che io sia qui? Ero venuto a cercare te! Per vederti, non per darti lezioni di vita!  
Orazio si stupì della mano di Amleto fra i suoi capelli, in una carezza rassicurante. Diamine, avrebbe dovuto essere il contrario.  
\- Non volevo coinvolgere nessun altro nei miei casini. Ma immagino che partire senza una parola non abbia funzionato con te.  
\- Idiota. - mormorò Orazio fra i denti, prima di alzare il volto e baciare quelle labbra troppo rosse. Avevano il sapore denso del rossetto mischiato all'odore della nicotina e alla menta di una gomma da masticare. Non era stato così, l'altro bacio, ma non gli importava, gli era mancato lo stesso, gli era mancato troppo.  
\- Era ora. - commentò Amleto quando si separarono, sulle guance un rossore che superava gli strati di fondotinta. Sputò la gomma sul marciapiede e prese Orazio per mano.  
Continuarono a baciarsi nell'ingresso del palazzo, sotto il neon bianchiccio che lampeggiava ormai al termine della sua vita. Al terzo pianerottolo Amleto si tolse le scarpe, al quarto aveva le mani sui fianchi di Orazio. Alla settima rampa di scale, rischiarono di rotolare giù perché Orazio stava prestando più attenzione al cercare di slacciargli il reggiseno che a mettere un piede davanti all'altro. Prima del decimo piano avevano le giacche di sghimbescio e i brividi per le mani gelide che si infilavano fra la pelle e i vestiti, ma riuscirono ad arrivare al sedicesimo senza troppi danni.  
Orazio affondò le dita fra i biondi fili di nylon, morbidi ma finti, e tirò. La parrucca volò da qualche parte nel corridoio. La pelliccia rossa la seguì un attimo dopo, e poi il vestito, la cui zip era stata abbassata da qualche parte fra l'undicesimo e il tredicesimo piano. La cintura era andata persa chissà dove. Orazio sperava che tanto non sarebbe più servita, anche se una vocina in un angolo della sua testa insisteva che quella notte non avrebbe sistemato tutto come per magia.  
Orazio non aveva la benché minima intenzione di ascoltarla, non con Amleto che gemeva fra le sue braccia e gli slacciava i pantaloni. Lasciarono la pila di vestiti accanto al letto, le mani ormai calde ad esplorarsi a vicenda.  
Amleto gli morse una spalla, poi risalì con la lingua fino al collo, e poi morse di nuovo appena sotto l'orecchio, e Orazio credette che sarebbe morto lì, su quel letto sfatto, morto di piacere prima ancora di arrivare all'orgasmo. Sfilò le mutandine di pizzo ad Amleto e gli afferrò i glutei come aveva sognato di fare da anni. L'altro si spinse contro di lui, mugolandogli sulle labbra. Aveva ancora le ciglia finte e l'ombretto scintillante, ma Orazio vedeva di nuovo Amleto, il suo Amleto, il suo principino lunatico e brillante. Gemette quando questi gli passò una mano su una coscia per poi iniziare a massaggiare la sua mezza erezione, portandola al completo.  
\- Dio... - Orazio affondò nel collo di Amleto, inalando il suo odore, familiare e nuovo allo stesso tempo - perché non l'abbiamo mai fatto prima?  
\- Perché - rispose l'altro, pizzicandogli un capezzolo e deponendogli una scia di baci lungo la mascella - ero troppo concentrato sull'essere il figlio perfetto. - la sua bocca scese, e la sua lingua circondò l'altro capezzolo, strappandogli un sospiro - Perché - tornò su a succhiargli la pelle più tenera sul collo, abbastanza da lasciare il segno - non volevo  _sporcare_  quello che provavo. - gli rise contro una guancia - Perché speravo - la sua mano scivolò verso il basso, insinuandosi fra i suoi glutei - di resistere al peccato. Poi sono diventato una puttana. Ed è diventato tutto più facile.  
Orazio avrebbe voluto rispondere, davvero, qualsiasi cosa, ma un dito si stava facendo strada dentro di lui e sentiva che se solo avesse aperto bocca non ne sarebbe uscito nulla di consolatorio ma uno “Scopami!” disperato che avrebbe rivelato chi era davvero la puttana in quella stanza.  
Proprio quando stava per dare voce ai suoi pensieri, quelle dita assassine della ragione scomparvero. Orazio ne approfittò per invertire le loro posizioni, bloccando Amleto con la schiena contro il materasso. Si abbassò in fretta, prima che questi potesse protestare, e prese in bocca la sua virilità. Se l'urlo di Amleto era da prendere in considerazione, aveva appena fatto un'ottima mossa. Le mani dell'altro si aggrapparono ai suoi capelli, tirando fin quasi a far male, ma lui non protestò. Tormentò la punta con la lingua, poi lo inghiottì tutto fino a sentirselo in gola. Andò avanti per pochi secondi, prima di essere tirato via da quelle stesse mani che l'avevano tenuto fermo fino a quel momento.  
Un attimo dopo si trovò di fronte agli occhi scintillanti -e stavolta non di glitter- di Amleto. - Non me l'aveva mai fatto nessuno. - mormorò, prima di baciarlo con più forza di prima, in quel modo disordinato e lussurioso, con la lingua che gli scivolava sulle labbra e poi gli si scopava la bocca e i denti che lo stuzzicavano.  
Affogato in quel bacio selvaggio, Orazio quasi non si accorse di Amleto che lo rovesciava nuovamente e gli apriva le gambe. Riaprì gli occhi solo quando questi si allontanò appena il tempo di afferrare un preservativo dal comodino. Le mani però gli tremavano troppo per aprire la confezione, così Orazio gliela sfilò dalle dita e la aprì, poi gli srotolò addosso il cappuccio di lattice, lo sguardo di Amleto sempre fisso su di lui, le pupille troppo dilatate e il rosso del rossetto a macchiargli persino il mento e le guance.  
Orazio non sentì dolore quando Amleto lo penetrò in un'unica spinta rapida. Forse qualche parte del suo corpo sapeva che il dolore avrebbe dovuto esserci, ma nella sua mente non c'era spazio. Sentiva solo il piacere esplodergli dentro, la pelle calda dell'altro contro la propria, resa scivolosa dal sudore. Sentiva il peso concreto di Amleto sopra di sé e lo stringeva fra le cosce, spingendolo ad andare più in fretta, più a fondo. E Amleto aumentò il ritmo, cercando di afferrarsi ai suoi fianchi, lasciandogli graffi con le unghie finte e perdendone alcune fra le lenzuola.  
Orazio non ne era sicuro, non era più sicuro di niente, ma credette di sentire il proprio nome dalla bocca di Amleto in mezzo ad un mare di ansiti. Fu con quella convinzione che inarcò la schiena e chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi andare all'orgasmo, il cui fuoco gli bruciò per tutto il corpo, facendolo tremare a lungo. Continuò ad accarezzare la schiena e le cosce di Amleto mentre questi affondava in lui, finché non lo sentì tendersi e poi ripetere ancora, forse, il suo nome, prima di crollare su di lui, stremato. Riuscì a tenere gli occhi aperti ancora quel tanto che bastava per lanciare via il preservativo e rivolgere ad Orazio un sorriso che magari non era felice, ma che almeno sembrava sereno, prima di addormentarsi sul suo petto.  
Adesso Orazio aveva un po' meno paura di veder arrivare il giorno. Gli tolse dolcemente una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte e mormorò: - Buonanotte, dolce principe.

 

 

 

\-------------

¹ 'Sepolcro imbiancato' nell'antico testamento è usato per definire l'ipocrisia, qualcosa di bello fuori e marcio dentro.  ~~Se non la pianto di citare la Bibbia ad ogni piè sospinto nessuno mi prenderà più sul serio come atea.~~


End file.
